I died and now I'm Sakura Haruno?
by justanotherfanfictionaddict-12
Summary: I died, and I got reborn as Sakura Haruno? Okaaaaaaaay... Operation: Change History is now in effect! Watch as Jade/Sakura Screws with the events of Canon, while looking good at the same time. Bloodline!Sakura Strong!Sakura. Rated T for Language. Needs Rewrite.
1. Prologue

''Jade! Go to shop and get some bread!''

Ah, just what I wanted to wake up to, my mother screaming up the stairs.

''ANY LOUDER AND I'LL GO DEAF!'' I shout back at her, louder.

''Just go up the shop already, the boys want eggy bread!''

Eggy bread, bread that's bathed in an uncooked omelette then thrown onto a frying pan and cooked. I never was fussy on the stuff, but my two younger brothers loved it. The amount they could eat… It scared me sometimes.

''Fine, Fine.'' I say, stretching while lying down, before throwing the cover off of me and grabbing a pair of unicorn slippers in my dump called a bedroom. Hey, at least I know where everything is.

Pulling the slippers onto my feet, I ran down the stairs, tripping on the last step and tragically falling against the wall.

Recovering quickly, holding back the curses that threatened to fly out of my mouth, I ran out to the kitchen to get my coat.

Pulling on my neon pink rainproof coat, I opened the front door and ran outside.

* * *

The walk to the shop was quite long, and troublesome, if you ask me. The trip was precious time wasted, I could have been watching Naruto, ripping on the Pink haired bitch for being so useless. I mean sure, 100 healings mark, wow! But when does she get that again? Oh THE END OF THE FREAKING SERIES! She only becomes strong enough to defend herself in Shippuden. For Tsuande's Sake Kishimoto.

I looked at the bag of bread in my hand. I sighed. Why couldn't my brothers be addicted to anime instead of food, like me.

While looking at the bread, I started walking across the road, not looking where I was going. I failed to notice the Red Convertible coming my way.

When I heard a car horn, I jumped and looked at the direction the sound came from, noticing the red car coming right for me at high speeds, I stood there like a deer caught in headlights. I froze and felt my body go cold from fear.

The car crashed into me, killing me on impact, the bag of bread flying from my hand.

* * *

My soul separated from my body as I died. I noticed the bag of bread flew from my hands and hit the driver of the roofless convertible on the head. I giggled at this.

''Wow, you just died and your laughing, most people would be freaking out right about now.''

I turned to the direction the voice came from.

''I died? That was less painful than I thought…''

''Pahaha, You really are interesting.''

''So, I take it you're the grim reaper or something?''

''Pretty much yeah…''

I noticed that I was talking calmly with the grim reaper. Yeah I'm weird. I giggled to myself again.

''What is it this time?'' he asked me.

''Oh, nothing. Its just that I'm having a calm conversation with a being that wants to take my soul to the afterlife.''

''Actually, that's not-''

''So I'm going to be a wandering spirit?'' I cut him off.

''Not quite, Higher ups have decided on something interesting for you.''

''What do you mean interesting?'' I ask confused

''You'll see…'' he says mysteriously, before vanishing, leaving behind a black fog.

My body then started hurting all over… Well, hurting in an understatement, it was like my body was being squished from all directions, but pulled apart at the same time, while on fire.

Black spots clouded my vision, until all I could see was black. I then passed out.

* * *

 **Elsewhere:**

''Its a girl!'' the Doctor said, cutting the umbilical cord connecting the baby to her mother, since it was no longer needed.

A blonde Woman let a smile form on her face, the pain was finally over, and she had finally obtained her bundle of joy.

''Any ideas on what you want to name her?'' The Doctor asked the two new parents.

The Blonde Woman and a Man with Greyish-Pink hair looked at the baby girl, if they smiled any wider their faces would split.

''She has your face.'' The Man said happily.

''And your hair.'' The Woman said to him.

''Its so pink, like a cherry blossom.'' the Man said.

The Parents exchanged glances, before deciding on a name.

''Sakura… Sakura Haruno.'' The Woman said to the Doctor.

''Do you like that, Sakura?'' The Man asked the baby.


	2. Chapter 1

**1 year later**

A certain pink haired 1 year old was sitting in a crib with a deadpan expression on her face, while a blonde Woman was dangling a feather in front of her. Curse the people that damned her to be reborn, why couldn't she just have become an angel, or whatever else they had in the afterlife.

''Mom.'' Sakura Haruno says in an annoyed tone, as annoyed of a tone as a 1 year old can manage.

''Oh come on sweetie.'' Mebuki Haruno says to her daughter, causing said daughter to cringe internally. How much she hated being called sweetie.

Sakura Haruno was a Talented child, She said her first word at 4 months, and learned to walk at 6.

Once again cursing the existence of the people who reincarnated her as Sakura Haruno, she decided that she was tired. One plus of being a baby is being able to sleep whenever you feel like it.

* * *

 **2 years later**

Jade/Sakura POV

Operation escape from the Haruno's, Success. Sure, people would wonder why a 2 year old was wandering around the streets of a shinobi village alone, but anything was better than being with them crazy parents of mine.

I actually started referring to them as my parents, because, as much as I wan t to see my little brothers again, I m dead in that world. The narutoverse is my new home now, and I m Sakura Haruno, Daughter of Mebuki Haruno and Kizashi Haruno, Future Kunoichi of the Leaf. Oh how much I was going to fuck with history.

''What are you doing here by yourself little girl, where are your parents?'' my pervert senses are tingling.

I turned to look at who was talking to me. Itachi Uchiha, Heir to the Uchiha clan, and in the future, their slayer.

''Oh..ummm'' I say in my cute baby voice.

Itachi then picks me up, I was almost having a fangirl attack.

''What s your name?'' He asks me.

''S..Sakura Haruno..'' I answer,young Itachi is adorable.

''I m Itachi, nice to meet you Sakura, now, let s see if we can find your parents.''

''I can g..get to them on my own..Itachi-san..'' I tell him

''SAKURAAA!'' The voice of a really pissed off woman rang through the streets.

I started sweating bullets while Itachi put me down.

One angry Mebuki Haruno stomped into the scene and started telling the young Haruno off.

* * *

 **4 years later**

''Mom, can you buy me some chakra paper?'' Sakura asked.

She had already accessed her chakra the year earlier, on accident(or so she told her parents).

''Dear...'' Mebuki responded, giving a worried glance to her daughter.

''I want to become a Kunoichi.'' Sakura said firmly.

''I m not sure you re-'' Kizashi started, but was cut off by a determined cotton candy head.

''And I m not taking no for an answer!'' She says.

''Its too-''

''Uh.'' Sakura interrupted her mother.

Mebuki sighed. Her daughter was stubborn and smarter than she should be at her current age of 4

''Let me and your father talk for a minute, sweetie.'' Mebuki said to her daughter.

Sakura puffed out her cheeks, but nodded. 'Better not stop me from getting stronger than Sakura did in Canon' she thought.

Time Skip no Jutsu

Her parents had gotten her some chakra paper, thinking it was harmless, I mean, she wouldn t be able to learn any techniques yet, right? Wrong.

Sakura sat in a cross legged position, holding the piece of chakra paper between her middle and index finger. Channeling her chakra into the paper, it first Split in half, then one of the pieces went soggy, while the other crumbled into dust.

'Huh? I thought Sakura only had a nature for water and earth. Oh well, I m not one to complain.'

she looked at the soggy piece of chakra paper, and to her surprise, it was covered with a thin layer of what seemed like diamond.

''What the?'' she asked herself.

'I ll ask mom later.' she thought to herself.

''Now, onto getting the techniques for my Natures.'' she said with a mischievous smirk, before putting her hands in the perfect handsign for the Henge Jutsu.

In a puff of smoke, she had transformed into a beautiful teen with lavender eyes and black hair, wearing a simple black shinobi outfit.

She then started to make her way to the Library.


	3. Chapter 2

A 6 year old Sakura Haruno was walking to the Academy. It had taken a lot of convincing to get her parents to allow her to go alone. She was wondering if any of her favourite characters would be there yet, like Hinata, maybe she could help her get with Naruto earlier than normal, and stop her from stuttering, OH, and give her some stalking tips, She herself was a natural at stealth... well maybe not, but it doesn't matter, she watched enough anime back when she was alive in the real world to get a basic idea of how to stalk somebody...

She entered the academy, and made her way to the classroom she was supposed to be in.

She was the first one there. That was no surprise, considering she had pretty much learned the layout of the village by getting ''lost'' multiple times.

Jade/Sakura POV

Seconds later, Sasuke Uchiha entered, followed by his brother wishing him luck. It was adorable, I think I like Itachi more now, if that's even possible.

Itachi saw me sitting down where Sasuke would sit in Canon, He waved at me.

We had became acquaintances since we first met when I was 2, I somehow always managed to bump into him while ''lost''.

I waved at him. ''Hello Itachi-san.''

Itachi nodded. He didn't talk much.

Sasuke looked up at his older brother confused.

''Who's that nii-san?''

''Her name is Sakura Haruno, little brother.'' He told him.

Sasuke turned to me and smiled. SO CUTE!

He then moved to sit in the empty seat next to me.

''I'm Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura-chan.'' he said. Pretty sure being Sakura had started effecting my mind and personality, I blushed a bit.

''Nice to meet you Sasuke-san.'' I said to him.

The class slowly started filling up with more students, Most of the females blushing when looking at Sasuke -who was still sitting next to me, i might add-, then gave me a death glare noticing me sitting next to him.

Finally, the sensei came in. I didn't recognise him from the anime, he had messy short green hair and amber eyes, with fair skin. He was a strange sight, that was for sure.

The sensei introduced himself as Shojiro Outsuka, and told us to call him Shojiro-sensei.

We got seat assignments, sadly. I was stuck next to a girl named Chiko Karube and Ino Yamanaka, Fangirls. FML. Kami, why? Just...

Wow, I'm a real hypocrite...

Anyway, as the day passed, Shojiro-sensei taught us how to read and write... Well, he taught the others how to read and write, I could already use kunai to a great degree, and was currently working on senbon, so it would be rather silly if I couldn't read and write, I mean, I need to be able to read to use senbon, how would I know where to throw them if I couldn't?

Turns out the first year of the academy was just normal stuff. Reading, Writing, Math, the good stuff(not really).

One thing I had noticed a few years ago was that I had Sakura's great mind, so I found myself learning and remembering easier.

As I walked home, I noticed a group of villagers surrounding something. Going in for a closer look, I noticed a yellow mop of hair. Pushing my way through closer, I saw a crying Naruto getting beat by the villagers.

I ran to his side, catching a civilians fist with a bit of trouble, resulting in me falling on my butt. I had been training since I was 3, whereas this was a man who I had no doubt was in his 30's, Even though it was obvious he had no ninja training, he was a fully grown man and I was a 6 year old child, who would be stronger.

''THE DEMON HAS A WHORE!''

''KILL THE DEMON AND HIS WHORE!''

''THAT FUCKER STOLE OUR FAMILIES!''

I got punched in the face by a civilian.

Whimpering, I stood back up. I had to protect the adorable blonde.

I felt a fire in me, I didn't really understand it, but I assumed it was rage because of how they were treating the Jinchuuriki.

I noticed a kunai flying at me and I froze, my eyes widened. I remembered my death in the real world as my life flashed before my eyes.

I closed my eyes expecting pain, but when I opened them again I saw a wall of the same diamond-like material that was on the remains of the chakra paper from 2 years ago.

'Pretty.. WAIT GET THAT THOUGHT OUT OF YOUR HEAD YOU ALMOST FREAKING DIED JADE..SAKURA...ARGGGHH'

I saw the kunai that was coming for me stuck in the wall.

The villagers eyes were wide with shock.

A dog masked ANBU then came to the scene. The villagers saw the shinobi then dispersed, rather quickly if I may add.

''T..thank you..'' The blond said to me.

''D..did I do that?'' I thought out loud.

''Yes.'' The Masked ANBU told me.

''How?'' I ask him, but by the time the words came out of my mouth, the man had gone.

'Damn, is this crystal style?!' I thought, remembering Guren from the anime.

I ran home, leaving Naruto to find his way back to his apartment.

''MOM!'' I shout as I open the door.

''What Sakura?'' Mebuki asked me.

''I MADE A DIAMOND LOOKING WALL IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET!''

''Sweetie...''

''I think its time she knew Mebuki.'' Kizashi said to his wife.

''Alright...'' Mebuki replied.

''Sit down, Sakura.'' He told me.

I complied.

''Sakura... I'm going to tell you about our clan, the Haruno Clan...''

My eye's widen. 'There's a Haruno Clan?'

''The Haruno Clan was a Clan in Uzushiogakure, They along with the Uzumaki were the two founding clans of Uzu.''

'Wow... Was this Canon?'

''They have been forgotten as time went on, like the Uzumaki clan. I am the only surviving Haruno, I came to this Village with a woman named Kushina Uzumaki.''

'Jesus Christ.'

''There was a bloodline that only appeared in a Haruno once every 100 years, Called the Crystal Style.''

''And I have that bloodline?'' I ask stupidly, but i was too shocked to care.

''Yes. You're a bright girl Sakura, That's why I'm telling you this so soon.''

''Kizashi...''Mebuki said to her husband.

''Can I tell anyone about my bloodline?''

''Yes Sakura.'' Kizashi said, looking at his pendant.

''I'm going to train.'' I say, before walking outside.

 **Ooh, I bet that was a shocker, huh? The crystal style was never given a clan, so I thought I would make the Haruno's into a clan.**

 **I bet you're wondering now: ''How does Guren have Crystal Style then?''**

 **I've thought that out, pal. Wait and see.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, OH MY GOD. I really didn't expect to get 25 follows on my first story. Also, I'm sorry I haven't updated the story for a while, I had writers block and couldn't come up with a good chapter, my writers block has subsided now and hopefully my chapter will be the same quality as the others. I've read over my work so I know where I'm at and I have so many ideas for how I want this to play out now. Oh and this Chapter contains Piece of shit Mizuki.**

Sakura/Jade POV

Today was graduation. 6 long years. It had been 6 long years since I had entered the academy. 6 long years picking flowers, FLOWERS! If it was healing herbs I would be okay with it, but FLOWERS, USELESS FREAKING FLOWERS! I became close friends with Naruto(sometimes helping him out in pranks), and also befriended Ino, and unlike canon we weren't rivals competing for Sasuke's love...

 _Flashback-no-jutsu_

 _I was sitting on a path scowling at a tree. Some of the academy students had just made fun of my huge forehead. I always covered my forehead with my fringe like canon Sakura, not because i was embarrassed of it, because Sakura with a fringe is freaking adorable, I had already decided that when I graduated from the ninja academy I was wearing my Hitai-ate around my neck like Hinata did._

 _''What's wrong?'' A voice said, I recognised it as Ino's and looked up._

 _'This must be when Sakura and Ino became friends, well, I actually like Ino so why not go along with it.' I thought._

 _''The other academy students made fun of my forhead.'' I told her, I think I made it pretty clear that they pissed me off from the look on her face._

 _''People make fun of you because of your forehead, huh?'' She asked, making my eye twitch. 3. 2. 1._

 _''What did I just say you custard brained fangirl?!'' I shout... Yeah I normally don't lose my cool._

 _''Geez, I was only trying to help.'' Ino said to me before turning around and preparing to leave._

 _''WAIT!'' I shout to her, ''Sorry...they just really got under my skin...''_

 _Ino turned around to face me again._

 _''Huh? Well, I guess I can understand that...'' She said to me._

 _''Thank you for trying to help and not making fun of me like everyone else...'' I told her, and actually meant it. When people walked about my forehead I really got pissed off, comments like that wouldn't affect me in my old life but in this like they really got under my skin, I assumed that it was because I was now Sakura Haruno instead of Jade._

 _''No problem. You know, you should embrace the fact that you have a big forehead instead of trying to cover it with your hair.'' She told me._

 _''I'm not trying to cover it! I just like my fringe.'' I told her, smiling at the end. ''Thanks though.''_

 _''Oh, well, I guess a fringe really does suit you.'' She told me._

 _''Thanks.'' I said to her...again._

 _''You say ''thanks'' a lot.'' She giggled._

 _''I guess I do, Ino-Chan.'' I say with a smile, standing up._

 _''OH! WE SIT TOGETHER IN THE ACADEMY!'' Ino shouted in realisation, making me anime fall._

 _''YOU ONLY JUST REMEMBERED THAT?!'' I shout-asked in disbelief_

 _End Flashback-no-jutsu_

I also told both Ino and Naruto about my Bloodline. I gave Ino a necklace with a diamond shaped crystal pendant and Naruto a cute crystal fox figurine(I couldn't resist, and besides I already had a cover story, Naruto is somehow incredibly stealthy even though he wears kill-me-orange, and what are foxes known for?). I was also rather close with Sasuke and was trying to set Ino up with him, it was going really well too, but then the massacre happened and Sasuke distanced himself from everyone, me included.

I made it to the academy and sat down in my usual seat which was the same seat Sasuke had in the anime, no I didn't choose it because I loved Sasuke, I chose it because the placement was perfect, it allowed me to see the Sensei and talk to Ino at the same time.

The class slowly filled up, and then Iruka-Sensei came into the room. Our old sensei was called back into active duty and died on a mission, Iruka was his replacement.

''Okay students, today you will be taking part in the graduation exams. If you pass these exams you will become official Genin of the leaf village. Keep in mind that the life of a ninja is a dangerous one and many of you may die out on the field-''

'Real inspiring speech, you make me really want to become a kunoichi sensei.'' I thought to myself.

''-and some of the Kunoichi here will be chosen to do seduction missions when they are older.''

'Interesting, I wonder if I'll die a virgin again...''

 **''CHA! THAT WON'T HAPPEN THIS TIME! SHANAROO!''** Inner Sakura shouted in my mind.

''The exams will begin after break, as for now, we will be re-visiting the material.''

''NO MORE FLOWER PICKING, PLEASE!'' I shouted, I couldn't help myself, flower picking is TORTURE! Ino and Naruto giggled at my antics, Hinata nodded internally while the civilian born girls just glared at me

'Figures, they must consider that exausting.' I thought.

 **''YEAH! CHA, THOSE USELESS IDIOTS NEED TO TRAIN LIKE US!''**

After the review of the stuff we learned we had break, I spent most of it talking with Naruto and Ino. I actually got the two to get along, much to my happiness. Being a NaruIno shipper(It may not be my OTP, but I highly doubt Itachi is going to get together with Naruto, and neither is Sasuke, so Ino is, and if that fails, well, I guess Hinata is okay.)it was my top priority to get them to date, marry and have little Blonde haired, Blue eyed, Mind switch jutsu using children...33 little NaruIno Babies.

''Hey Sakura-Chan, can you help me practice my clone technique, I think I almost have it!'' Naruto asked me enthusiastically.

''Sure Naruto.'' I say. I had been helping Naruto practice for a while now, mostly on Chakra Control because he had almost none. It really helped a lot, Naruto could now do clones, he couldn't exactly do less than 100...but...it used to be 1000...so he's improved a lot... When we were training I suggested to Naruto that he try to make more clones than needed and it did the trick.

'How will this interfere with Canon?' I thought to myself, The Mizuki incident might not happen now, resulting in Naruto not learning how to make Shadow clones...crap...

Soon, Break was over and it was time for the test.

''Okay Students, first we are going to be doing the Weapons test, You will be given 10 kunai and 20 shuriken and will have to hit as many targets as you can with them, First up is-''

I zoned out until it was Sasuke's turn, I wanted to outclass him like a badass.

Sasuke took the Kunai and threw them.

''10/10 Targets hit, good job Sasuke.'' Iruka Congratulated, and the fangirls did what they did best.

Sasuke then threw the Shuriken.

''19/20, Amazing.'' Iruka said again as the fangirls started shouting about how amazing 'their' Sasuke-Kun was.

'Damn, I need to hit every target, no Pressure...'

 **''YOU CAN DO IT SAKURA! CHA!''**

''Sakura Haruno.'' Mizuki Called, a fake smile on his piece of shit face.

'Well, here I go.' I thought to myself.

I decided to do the Shuriken targets first. I took the shuriken from Mizuki and faced the targets, my eyes narrowed as I took my throwing stance. I held my breath as I aimed and then threw the weapons at the same time to different targets.

''Okay Sakura, lets see...1..2...3...20/20! Well Done.'' Iruka said, obviously impressed. I allowed a smirk to make its way onto my face.

''CHA! I DID IT!'' I shouted, pumping my fist into the air.

.

.

.

''Uhh, Sakura...'' Iruka said to me.

''What?'' I asked him.

''You still have to throw the kunai...''

''Oh...''

The whole class burst out laughing while I sheepishly scratched the back of my head while grinning, something I picked up from Naruto.

I took the Kunai from Turd-Sensei and took my stance before throwing the Kunai at the targets.

''10/10, You have a perfect score in the weapons test Sakura.'' Iruka-sensei told me, writing down my results.

''SHANAROOO!'' I shout Jumping up and down.

''Well done Sakura-chan!'' Naruto congratulated me.

''Yeah, Sakura, you even beat Sasuke-kun. I would normally be mad but you're my best friend.'' Ino said to me.

''Thanks Naruto, Ino.'' I thanked them, before noticing my Fanboys coming near... Yep, I have fanboys. I'm guessing its because I'm not a fangirl like Canon Sakura and actually have skill, and I guess its because of my long hair that I haven't cut since I was born, It went down to my ankles and apparently boys like long hair...for some reason. I've never really had long hair, when I was Jade my hair barely passed my shoulders, with 2 pieces cut shorter to frame my face, so long hair was a new experience for me, and lets not get started on the fringe.

''SAKURA-CHAN GO OUT WITH ME!''

''IGNORE HIM SAKURA-HIME!''

''Oh Kami.'' I say to myself.

 **''BEAT THEM UP, CHA!''**

'I would, but I don't want to get in trouble.'

 **''YOU PAINTED THE HOKAGE MONUMENT!''**

'Ah...Touche.'

''Naruto Uzumaki.'' Mizuki-Turd called.

''Watch me Sakura-chan, Ino-Chan, I'll ace this, Dattebayo!'' Naruto told me and Ino before going to take the weapons test.

''I don't think he will.'' Ino said quietly.

''Doesn't hurt to pray to kami.'' I quietly say back, before praying to kami internally. It then started to rain and lightning struck really close to me.

''Huh, guess it does.'' I say wide eyed.

''Naruto, you got 6/20 on the Shuriken test and 4 out of 10 on the Kunai test.'' Iruka said.

''I get the feeling that Kami really hates me.'' I say to nobody.

''Ino Yamanaka, You're next.'' Turd Said.

''Please don't pray for me.'' Ino Pleaded

''Don't worry, I won't.'' I told her.

''Next is the Taijutsu Exam. We will be testing your skill in Hand-to-Hand combat. You will be going up against Mizuki. If you can stay inside the circle for 3 minutes you pass. Naruto, you're up first.'' Iruka-sensei told us.

Naruto, obviously, got beat up by Mizuki within 2 minutes, making him fail this part of the exam.

Sasuke obviously passed, he's 'an uchiha elite' after all.

Ino didn't do better than Naruto due to her status as a fangirl.

Shikamaru quit as soon as he had done just enough to pass.

Choujii just passed the 3 minute mark before getting pushed out of the circle.

Kiba failed due to his clan Taijutsu relying on canine partners.

Hianta Passed but her low self confidence stopped her from lasting longer than she would have.

Shino barely passed because his clan specialised in long ranged combat.

Finally, after everybody else went it was my turn. I was actually glad to be last because it meant I could beat up Mizuki without it affecting anybody.

I took the starting stance of my own taijutsu style: Hanagasaku ken, the Blossoming Fist. The Hanagasaku ken is a Taijutsu style that takes inspiration from the Juuken and the Goken, but instead of targeting chakra points, it targets pressure points and vital organs, while hitting hard. It also takes a page from the book of the Interceptor fist and a little bit of trickery, getting past the enemies defences by making them think you're going for a kick when really you're going for a punch, this was pretty easy but needed good reflexes and a lot of speed to pull off. Mizuki took the basic academy stance.

'Too easy.' I thought. I was pretty damn confident in my creation.

'What stance is that?' Both Iruka and Mizuki thought.

''Hajime!'' Iruka said, calling the start of the match.

I shot forward, Punching Mizuki in the gut to stun him while moving my other hand to attack a pressure point in his arm, disabling it. When Mizuki went to move his arm to get back up he realised that he couldn't and his eyes widened.

Deciding to finish the fight before Iruka-sensei could call it off it I ran forward and attacked a pressure point that knocked Mizuki out.

Iruka's eyes were wide, and so were everyone else's.

''Sakura... YOU KNOCKED MIZUKI OUT!'' Iruka used his Big head jutsu.

''Hehe...Guess I did...'' I replied sheepishly, but internally I was dancing with Inner Sakura.

''You pass.'' Iruka Sighed.

I walked back to the gaping students.

''Heya.'' I waved to Ino and Naruto.

''WHAT WAS THAT TAIJUTSU STYLE?! IT WAS AWESOME! DATTEBAYO!'' Naruto shouted, with Ino nodding.

''Oh, its my Hanagasaku ken, it took a while to come up with but I'd say it's great for most fights, unless the person I'm up against has armour.'' I told them.

''YOU MADE IT?!'' Ino Screeched.

''Yep.'' I replied calmly.

''It's time for the Ninjutsu test. The jutsu you have to perform is the Clone jutsu. Shikamaru, You're first.'' Iruka said.

''Troublesome.'' Shikamaru said but followed Iruka-sensei

Soon, everybody had gone except for me and Ino.

''Well, we're last.'' I said to Ino.

''Looks like it.'' Ino replied, bored tone in her voice.

''I'm surprised, you've gone a whole day without declaring your everlasting love for Sasuke.'' I told her.

''Well, I don't really like him as much as I used to, I mean, he's cute and all, but I don't want a guy that ignores me.'' Ino replied honestly.

''Are you giving up on Sasuke?'' I asked her, actually surprised.

''Maybe...'' she told me.

I stared wide eyed at her, I really didn't expect that. Oh well, one step closer to the 33 NaruIno Babies.

''Sakura, You're up.'' Iruka told me, it would normally be Mizuki but he was currently being healed by a medic nin.

I followed Iruka to a room.

''Okay Sakura, You need to make 3 clones, but if you don't succeed it doesn't matter since you aced the other two tests.'' Iruka told me.

I didn't respond, but instead put my hands in a hand sign.

 **''Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu''**

3 water clones of me appeared, shocking Iruka-sensei.

''You pass...'' he said. ''Pick out a hitai-ate.''

During one of my trips to the Library I decided to look into my water chakra nature. I found that jutsu and decided to learn it because clones are helpful, even if they do only have 10% of my strength.

I picked out a Hitai-ate and tied it around my neck[think of Hinata's].

''Thanks Sensei!'' I say before running out of the academy to tell my parents I passed.

 **So, How was the chapter? I'd like to know your thoughts so if you could spare a few minutes to leave a review I would be thankful.**

 **The Hanagasaku ken was something I came up with a while ago. I thought it fitted with this story because it means Blossoming Fist, and the name Sakura means Cherry Blossom.**


	5. Chapter 4

''Hmm, Kaa-Chan, what one should I wear?'' I asked my mother Mebuki Haruno.

''I think the dress looks like it would suit you Sweetie.'' She replied, I felt my eye twitching.

''So this one.'' I say, dropping the vibrant red dress and pulling the other outfit I had put together close. My mother sighed at my antics as I ran up the stairs to my bedroom to change into my new clothes.

I changed from my PJ's to a Black tank, It had a straight gray line going from the top of the tank to just past half-way, before going diagnally to one side of the shirt, it also had a hollow circle in the same gray colour just above the point where the line starts going diagnal. The Tank top went into one of those skirt things Sakura wore in Shippuden. I had bandaged from the starting point of my hip to the start of the skirt. I bandaged up my right shoulder and my left arm had bandages that covered my arm. I also wore some of those things Sakura wears on her elbows in shippuden, just gray, on my elbows and knees. I wore some gray shorts with a bandage wrapping and a blue pouch on my right thigh. Finally, I wore some blue shinobi sandals and had my Hitai-ate around my neck, I didn't bother to cut or even tie up my hair, it was a good weapon so why would I cut it then when I can cut it in battle and stop my enemy from moving like Ino did to Sakura in the chuunin exams.

I ran downstairs to show my mother and father.

''Whacha think?'' I asked.

''You look beautiful honey.'' Kizashi, who had now looked up from the newspaper he was reading, said.

''Thanks!'' I say (loudly) before grabbing the bag of chocolate sitting on the coffee table and running out the door to get to the academy, leaving two sighing parents behind.

After racing to the academy with Ino we sat down in the closest seats to the front, this was best, considering my attention span that compared to a carrot's. Soon the classroom filled up, and Naruto walked in. Shikamaru went to ask what he was doing here but a kunai pointed at him was enough to shut him up, the person holding the kunai was Ino.

' **'ONE STEP CLOSER TO THE NARUINO BABIES! SHANAROOOOOO!''**

'YASSSSS INNER, WE NEED TO BAKE SOME CAKE FOR THE WEDDING!'

Naruto sat next to us.

''How'd you pass Naruto?'' Ino asked.

''I beat up Mizuki-sensei with a bunch of clones.'' Naruto said sheepishly.

''Clones aren't solid, Idiot!'' Kiba shouted.

''Oh Yeah?! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!'' Naruto said forming a handsign, and multiple clones poofed into existence, shocking everyone else and making me smile like an idiot. The clones then punched Kiba in the face and dissapeared in a puff of smoke, making Ino facepalm and me just break out laughing, while everyone else just stared at Naruto all thinking the same thing. 'solid clones?'... well all except the emo bastard who was thinking, 'if I have that jutsu I will be one step closer to beating Itachi.' but that was just what the emo bastard always thought when he saw a new jutsu.

Soon Iruka walked in, and after an all inspiring speech that nobody cared about, he started announcing the teams, I actually paid attention at this part, knowing that I could be on a completely different team than canon, but surprisingly the teams were all the same, when my name was said and then Naruto's was said next, me and Naruto stood up shouting ''YEAH!'' with our arms in the air and massive grins on our faces, but then Sasuke's name was said and Naruto shouted ''NOOO!'' With his head on the desk, while I just turned white and deflated like a balloon. It was pretty amusing actually.

''WHY DOES A GREAT NINJA LIKE ME HAVE TO BE ON A TEAM WITH AN IDIOT LIKE HIM?!'' Naruto shouted, pointing at duckbutt.

''Well, Naruto, you have the worst scores in the class, while Sasuke has the second-highest scores in the class. We put the two best students on a team with the worst student to balance it out.'' Iruka replied without wasting a second, I guessed that he was expecting that question.

''Its not all bad Naruto, I'm on your team.'' I told him, while Inner Sakura was shouting about dropping a tonne of paper-bombs on the last Uchiha and actuvating them.

''Hn.'' Sasuke said, he was obviously upset about the team placement as well.

Soon, we had to wait for our sensei. It wasn't until everybody else left 3 hours ago that he came and the eraser dropped on his head, it would have been funnier if his hair wasn't the same colour as the chalk, damn you Kakashi and your gravity-defying gray hair.

''My first impression of you lot is...you're all idiots.''

I felt my eye twitching, and saw Sasuke's doing the same while Naruto looked like he wanted to punch our sensei.

''Team 7, meet me on the rooftop in 5 minutes.'' He said before leaving.

I ran out of the room and up the steps with Naruto and Sasuke hot on my trail. When we made it to the rooftop our Cyclops sensei was waiting for us. We sat down in a row facing him.

''Well, I guess we should introduce ourselves.'' he said.

''I'll go first I guess,'' I say, Sighing. ''I'm Sakura Haruno, I like training, my friends Naruto and Ino, and... DANGO!,'' My eyes actually turned into stars when I said Dango, leaving Kakashi to think 'Great, another Anko.' ''I dislike people who think they're better than everybody else and people who hate others for something they can't control, like my forehead and pink hair, My hobbies are Training and Drawing, My dream for the future is to become the strongest kunoichi in the world! DREAM BIG OR DON'T DREAM AT ALL! SHAANAROOO!''

'Good, she's not a fangirl, I got lucky.' Our sensei thought, before saying, ''Okay Blondie, you next.''

''I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI, DATTEBAYO! I like ramen and my friends Sakura and Ino! I dislike waiting 3 minutes for the ramen to cook and my hobby is trying different kinds of ramen! my dream for the future is to make the whole village acknowlage me like my friends have and become the greatest hokage!''

''now you.''

''Hn. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I dislike a lot of things and dont like anything. My dream, no, my ambition, because it will happen, is to kill a certain someone and repopulate my clan.''

''Repopulate, huh? Better start paying attention to those fangirls of yours then.'' I joked.

''Hn.''

'An avenger, an attention freak and someone normal, all with hard-to-achive dreams, Kami really hates me.' Kakashi thought to himself.

''Well, I'm Kakashi Hatake... My likes and dislikes...I don't feel like telling you that...Hobbies...I don't really have one, and my dream for the future...haven't really thought about it. Cyclops-sensei told us, making me sweat-drop.

''Well, come to training ground 7 tomorrow at 5 am to take the test.'' Kakashi-sensei told us.

''But we already passed the test?'' I say to stay in character.

''That was just the genin test, this test will see if you're ready to become ninja or not,'' Kakashi told us. ''Oh, and don't eat breakfast, you'll just throw up.'' before using a leaf shunshin to get away.

''Like that will stop me from eating my precious dango.'' I say, before walking over to the railing and jumping off, leaving a wide eyed Sasuke and a sighing Naruto.

Sasuke ran over to the railing and saw me calmly walking down the side of the wall.

''WHAT THE HELL IDIOT!'' he shouted.

''Aww, didn't know you cared so much for me, and also, calling me an Idiot is an insult to you too, considering I was the top of the class.'' I shout back, making his eye twitch.

''BYEEEEE!'' I yell, waving as I start running down the side of the building.

 **So, I have an Idea for a story, It won't leave my head so I'm considering writing it. It's called Sunflower Petals and its Himawari-Centric. You don't see many Himawari-Centric fanfictions, and my idea is original as hell, confusing, but original. Anyway, if I do make it, maybe you cold read it.**


	6. Chapter 5

''You...'' Kakashi-sensei told us, thunder clouds above his head.

''Pass.'' He ended.

''NANI?!'' Sasuke and Naruto said, while I just decided to give a questioning look. Me and Sasuke had just fed Naruto some of our food, I remembered this part from the anime, my memory was foggy for most of the anime but I always remembered stuff like the bell test, the test we had just passed.

Kakashi then went on to give a small speech, and ended it with something like ''those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum.'', but I zoned out a bit trying to remember what was next in the timeline. Then it hit me. My face paled as I remembered a certain D rank mission.

''What's wrong pinky, you look pale.'' Kakashi-sensei asked me.

''Please no...'' I whisper, my eyes wide.

''What is it Sakura-chan?'' Naruto asked me, confused.

''D...D ranks...T..Tora...D..De...Demon...'' I answered, remembering Tora from the anime and the countless fanfictions I read as Jade.

''Oh, so you've heard of the Demon cat? I'll ask the Hokage to give us that mission to start off then.'' Kakashi said before shunshin'ing away, probably to the Hokage's office.

''EVIL!'' I shout, pointing at the place where Kakashi just was.

''Tora?'' Naruto asked me. I noticed that Sasuke had also turned pale.

''I heared that Tora eats Genin for breakfast...'' He said, wide eyed.

''I heared the Daimyo makes the cat run away so it doesn't eat him...'' I say, shivering.

''I heared-'' Sasuke started, but was interupted by Naruto.

''WHO THE HELL IS TORA?!''

''Not who...what...I heared that thing isn't human...'' I say.

''Of course its not human, Its a cat.'' Sasuke said, annoyed, but pale.

''RUN! I HEARED THAT WHEN YOU SPEAK ITS NAME IT APPEARS!'' I remembered, before running off of the training field.

''HA, you're afraid of a cat!'' Naruto stated, After he finished a scream could be heared all around the fire country, as a whiskered blonde got scratched by a Cat with a bow on its ear, while a Wide eyed, Paler-than-usual Uchiha ran for his life.

'What was that, It sounded like Naruto...?' I thought as I hid in the alleyway. 'Oh well...its not like Tora got him...'

It was then that two glowing eyes could be seen in the shadows of the alleyway, making me gulp.

''No, Spare me... Please!'' I begged, but it was in vain as the cat got closer.

''NOOOO!'' I yelled, my eyes closing as the cat leaped at me.

Another scream could be heard all around the fire country.

'I'm next...'' Sasuke thought shivering after hearing his teammate's scream. ''Its going to get me...Oh Ka-''

He was attacked by the demon cat before he could finish his sentance. Tragic. Another yell was heard again.

''Kakashi, do you think your team will be alright.'' The hokage asked the new team leader.

''They're a strong bunch, They'll live.'' he replied, though internally worrying about the Uchiha, after all, it took a lot to make an Uchiha scream.

''MWAWR!'' was heared in the office, before a manly scream came from the new Sensei.

After I returned home I locked the door as quickly as I could, before running into the bathroom to disinfect my wounds, what kind of Ninja would I be if I got sick.

''Sweetie, why are you covered head-to-toe in bandages?'' My Mother asked me.

''I..I don't want to talk about it...'' I replied, shaking. Soon after I passed out from blood loss.

The next week we were stuck doing D-ranks, with Naruto being the only one out of the four of us that could move properly for most of the week, I really need a tailed beast sealed into me, Naruto recovers amazingly fast.

We were now on a mission to catch Tora, all of us were grinning evilly at the cat as we surrounded it... well, at least I THINK all of us were grinning evilly at the cat, Kakashi had his mask on, and I was never really able to tell how somebody was feeling just from the look in their eyes, or in this case, eye. Damn cyclops.

''Okay guys, this isn't right, we can't just beat up the cat because it scratched us.'' I said, making team 7 nod in agreement.

''WE SHOULD DO SOMETHING WORSE!'' I shouted, smiling evilly. ''Crystal Release: Crystal coat'' I cast my justu, covering the cat in a layer of Diamond.

''MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'' I laughed, making Naruto sweatdrop, while Sasuke glared at me and Kakashi had a facial expression that showed that he had just remembered something, not that I could see his face.

I then picked up the diamond-coated cat and team 7 started making their way to the Hokage tower.

''OH ME SWEET TORA!'' A fat woman said, The Daimyo's wife. ''WHAT ARR YE DONE?!'' She shouted at us, mainy at me, considering I was the one holding the damn thing.

''We covered the cat in a layer of crystal, now it won't run away again.'' I said simply, while team 7 gave me a look that said ''we weren't involved at all.''

''WELL YE RUFFIANS, UNDO THEE JUTSU AT ONCE!'' The Daimyo's wife shouted at us.

''Fine fine.'' I say, before making the layer of crystal disperse, filling the air with a diamond dust.

''TORA, ME BABY!'' The fat-but-important woman said, before hugging her cat, cutting off it's oxygen, the woman left shortly after... on a pirate boat... She said something like ''finding the legendary one-piece.'' Oh well.

''Okay team 7...what mission do you want next? We have Potato picking, Babysi-'' The old Hokage started, but I interrupted him.

''MORE D-RANKS, ARE YOU GOING SENILE?!'' I shout, making Sasuke, Iruka and Kakashi look at me with disbelief.

''YEAH, GIVE US A C-RANK OLD MAN!'' Naruto shouted in agreement.

And Now, an inspiring speech from Iruka... (That I will not be adding into this fanfic for the simple reason being that Iruka is boring as holy hell, I mean, when I die I don't want to go to a hell with flowers, I want to go to a place with a shit-ton of fire, yeah BURN BITCH! CATCH FIRE JUST CATCH FIRE... I'm perfectly sane thanks.)

''Alright I'll give you a C-rank. You have to escort somebody to wave.'' The Sandaime told us.

''WHO ARE WE ESCORTING, IS IT A PRINCESS?!'' Naruto shouted.

''Why doesn't Tazuna introduce himself?'' The Old Hokage said, and then a smell of sake attacked my nose as a man came into the room.''

''These are the Ninja that are going to be escorting me?! They look too young to brush their own teeth! And look at the short one with the stupid grin on his face, he probably got dropped on his head when he was a baby! And the Pink haired girl, what, are you trying to look cool by wearing a load of bandages when they're not needed?!'' He complained.

''I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!'' Naruto shouted, but was held back by Kakashi.

''Now Now Naruto we're supposed to be Protecting the client.'' He told the Pissed off blonde, before turning his attention to me, along with everybody else in the room.

My fringe shadowed ny eyes and my mouth was curled into a smile that was too sweet to be friendly.

''Tazuna, right?'' I asked, at his knod, I continued in a dangerous tone, ''These bandages can come in handy, say, our CLIENT gets CASTERATED on an ESCORT MISSION due to an 'ACCIDENT', I could take the bandages off of my arm and bandage up the wound.'' I can now say that I scared our client, sensei's, my teammates, all of the male ANBU watching at the time, and the Hokage.

'She's scarier than Tsuande!' The sandaime thought.

''O..okay...'' Kakashi said, his eye wide. ''Hokage, we accept the mission, Tazuna-san, meet us at the gates at 7am tommorrow...'' He then did the quickest shunshin ever, breaking Shishui's record.

Yes, I skipped the bell test. Yes, the Tora parts were needed. I made this rather short because I want to get onto writing my new story as soon as possible. This chapter is more focused of humour than anything else, but I'm really happy with it.


End file.
